WPNX
WPNX, now known as WGSY (1460 AM, "Mix 94.7") is a radio station licensed to serve Phenix City, Alabama, United States. The station is owned by iHeartMedia, Inc. and licensed to CC Licenses, LLC. Its studios are in Columbus east of downtown, and its transmitter is southeast of downtown. History Originally licensed as WPNX (for P'he'n'i'x City), this station signed on the air in May 1952. WPNX aired a country & western music format throughout the 1960s and 1970s as "1460 Kickin' Country." In the late 1970s, the station flipped to Southern Gospel music. In the 1980s, WPNX tried a variety of formats as new FM stations gained popularity in the region. In October 1984, Bi-State Broadcasting Company, Inc., reached an agreement to sell this station to JRM Broadcasting, Inc. The deal was approved by the FCC on December 7, 1984, and the transaction was consummated on March 6, 1985. In September 1987, J.T. Milligan acquired positive control of JRM Broadcasting from James R. Martin through the purchase of stock. The transfer of control was approved by the FCC on September 21, 1987, and the transfer was consummated on September 30, 1987. On February 1, 1989, the station changed callsigns to WIQN to match a shift to talk radio programing. On March 4, 1991, the station returned to its heritage WPNX call letters and a country music format. JRM Broadcasting was forced to relocate the WPNX studios and radio tower after the Phenix City city council terminated its ground lease in August 1994 as part of renovation plans for Idle Hour Park. Before the move, WPNX was located in the former terminal building of the defunct Phenix City Airport. That building at 1002 Airport Road in Phenix City now houses the Phenix City Art Center. The transmitter site was moved to its current location at the intersection of North Lumpkin Road and US Highway 27 in Columbus, Georgia. Along with the move, the station reduced signal power to 4,000 watts daytime and 140 watts at night but switched to a non-directional signal pattern. Prior to the move, the station had a more powerful, but directional signal using two towers.http://airfields-freeman.com/AL/Airfields_AL_SE_htm_m3433ff74.jpg Jim Martin and Tommy Milligan reached an agreement in January 1996 to sell JRM Broadcasting to a new company, M&M Partners, Inc., which they would continue to own jointly. The deal was approved by the FCC on February 21, 1996, and the transaction was consummated on February 29, 1996. In 1997, station owner M&M Partners Inc. added three more radio stations to its existing WPNX/WVRK cluster. Cumulus Broadcasting entered the Columbus market in August 1997 by buying these five stations for $15 million from M&M Partners. The deal was approved by the FCC on October 28, 1997, and the transaction was consummated on January 7, 1998. The new owners flipped the station to a sports talk format including Atlanta Falcons football games and regular programming from ESPN Radio. In July 2000, Cumulus Media Inc. (Lewis W. Dickey Jr., president) reached an agreement to sell this station to Clear Channel Communications Inc. (L. Lowry Mays, chairman) as part of an 80-station deal for a reported $166 million. After multiple formal objections to this deal, it was ultimately approved by the FCC on February 21, 2002, and the transaction was consummated on April 23, 2002. At the time of the sale, the station aired a Southern Gospel music format. The station was assigned the WHAL call letters by the FCC on May 2, 2003. From Spring 2003 until Spring 2006, this station aired a black gospel music format branded as "Hallelujah 1460". In early Summer 2006, WHAL switched to Spanish-language programming as "Viva 1460". On May 15, 2009, the station flipped to sports talk as "Fox Sports 1460" airing Fox Sports Radio network programming. Another change to the Comedy 24/7 network occurred on October 29, 2012. After the end of the 24/7 Comedy network, WHAL flipped to classic country (branded as "Classic Country 1460") on August 4, 2014. On December 1, 2015, WHAL rebranded as "South 94.7 The Legend" (now simulcasting on FM translator W234BX 94.7 FM Highland Pines, GA).iHeart Launches South 94.7 The Legend in Columbus, GA On January 15, 2018, WHAL changed their format from classic country to adult contemporary, branded as "Sunny 94.7" (format moved from WGSY 100.1 FM Phenix City, which is now running an Urban Contemporary format).iHeart Starts Double Flip in Columbus GA Radioinsight – January 15, 2018 The station picked up the WGSY call sign on January 25, 2018. On November 2, 2018, Sunny 94.7 flipped from its regular format to Christmas music for the Holiday season. In 2019 WGSY shifted their format from adult contemporary to hot adult contemporary. On October 1, 2019 WGSY rebranded as "Mix 94.7".WGSY Goes From Sunny to Mix Radioinsight - October 2, 2019 Previous logos WHAL-AM logo.png|logo as Viva 1460 from 2006-2009 WHAL-AM FOX logo.png|logo under former Fox Sports Radio format 2009-2012 WHAL South94.7-1460 logo.png|logo under former classic country format 2015-2018 WGSY Sunny94.7 logo.png|logo under previous adult contemporary format 2018-2019 References External links *WGSY official website * * * GSY Category:Radio stations established in 1952 Category:Russell County, Alabama Category:Muscogee County, Georgia Category:IHeartMedia radio stations